Previously, many types of safety or guard rails have been used to provide an effective means to protect workers during building construction and remodeling.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,522,472Shuman, Jr. et al.Jun. 4, 19966,016,889Pearcy et al.Jan. 25, 20006,053,281MurrayApr. 25, 20006,068,084TaorminaMay 30, 20006,334,507WesterweelJan. 1, 20026,554,257KentonApr. 29, 20036,585,080MurrayJul. 1, 2003
Shuman, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,472 teach a fall protection system for bridge construction that includes T-shaped cable supports secured to the concrete support columns of a bridle or overpass during construction. Cables are attached between the supports and receive a number of slideable, safety belt attachments. A construction worker wearing an appropriate safety harnesses is protected from falls, as the cable secures the harness and yet leaves sufficient room for normal activity of the worker.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,889 issued to Pearcy et al. protects a climber from falling from a pole by utilizing a housing that fits over the top of the pole which includes a swing arm extending therefrom to which a fall protection device is attached. The swing arm may also include a cam follower assembly that includes a support component spaced apart from a closed end of the housing.
Murray in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,281 discloses a safety rail system for a rooftop. A plurality of stanchions are removably held by bases having cable receiving links. Wire ropes with winches are fixed to the stanchions. Bases include a pair of plate members connected by a hinge for adjustable attachment. A vertically-extending sleeve is fixed to the plate members which attaches to a vertical wall surface of a building.
Taormina in U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,084 teaches a safety rail for temporary attachment to balconies and stairways having an outer member and an inner member. The safety rail including apertures for pins to permit sliding two members together and locking them in place. A threaded shaft extends from one end allowing final adjustment in length.
Westerweel in U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,507 discloses a fall protection system that includes a trolley that moves along anchoring lines. The anchoring lines are arranged in a parallel spaced position. The trolley has a running gear that makes contact with the lines in a low noise and vibration manner, which enables easy passage without limiting the working space of the user.
Kenton in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,257 teaches a safety guard rail having cast iron or welded bases and a tubular guard rail and gates. The invention allows for infinite configuration of a system to suit the needs of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,080 issued to Murray is for a stanchion holder for a rooftop safety rail including a clamp attached to a parapet or an overhanging ledge of a roof perimeter, with an L-shaped adapter connected to the clamp. A stanchion may be inserted into the adapter which extends in a direction parallel to the clamping direction